Give Me More
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: What do you want to be happy at Christmas? Zee doesn't know. To Iglyka...


_**Disclaimer  
-TZP doens't belong to me, but you can blame me for using Zee and Ro to have fun.  
-It is not edited, so I'm sorry for usual gramatical errors.  
-I didn't create Christmas, or even like it, but it's a Christmas gift...**_

_**To Iglyka, best friend and writer...**_

Give Me More

Zee looked to her again, a bit intrigued.

Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she jumping in the bed? Trying all the clothes at the same time? Eating everything that she could put at the mouth by once?

Some presents aren't even opened yet.

He looked through the window. It was about nine in the morning. It was Christmas. Last year, at the same hour, Ro was closed in the bathroom because of all the cookies she had eaten for breakfast, and all the presents that Zee had given to her were covering the entire hotel bedroom. And the year before that too.

It was that way every year, for four years.

But not this last one.

Ro opened her eyes and met him already awake, waiting for her. She smiled and he put the boxes around her body in the bed.

Even with the danger of being caught, Zee gave his best to buy all the things he knew she needed or wanted. A new blue jeans jacket, a beautiful and summer dress – because Ro, with time, started to be more feminine and somehow, she started to like to use dresses when they were having a "break" in some warm place – sunglasses, a new and high technology watch, with a communicator and some other little things.

She smiled a tired smile, and whispered a "Thanks."

Zee took out the old watch in her wrist and changed for the new one.

He smiled.

"The mine was good."

"But this is new. It's better."

She sighed.

"Oh, really? That's fine then."

And she went to the toilet, without any more word.

Since then he was confused, still looking through the window while Ro watched something on TV. Did he do anything wrong? Did he buy something she didn't like?

Maybe she was just tired.

Who wouldn't be? Five years. For five years she was his accomplice. They kept traveling around the world looking for a way to make things better, to clean his name, to find her parents. Selig was already found, and promised to help, but they needed to stop the 'Brother's Day' or all their fight would be in vain.

That's why they kept traveling.

They weren't running away from Bennet, but actually, working to him. And it seemed to be even more dangerous. To fight the real bad guys wasn't a piece of cake.

Zee turned his face to the floor.

She wouldn't be in such situation if it wasn't him. She could have had a normal life, but she refused. She trained with agent Lee and became a great agent now. They were partners, and yes, they were the best in what they did.

But, sometimes, he still felt guilty.

In deeply inside, that wasn't the life he did like to give her. He wanted more. She deserved more. A peaceful house, with a garden full of flowers, because Ro loved flowers. Every kind of flowers. She deserved to have a kitchen to learn how to cook – even she being so bad doing that – and all this things a woman needed to have in a house. She deserved to have a man, too. A real man, not a robot just pretending by her side.

And kids.

And sunsets in the window.

And snaps on the sofa, while she waits for her husband… some fights that could end with just one kiss… and maybe even a pie smell waking her up in a Saturday…

A life.

A _real_ life.

He didn't even noticed when he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Ro…"

And he didn't even noticed that she have had turned the TV off.

"I love you, Zee."

Zee turned his face to her, paralyzed.

Ro leaned down her head, her hands holding tight the blankets over her.

"I just… I don't want any of these things… anything…"

He could see her trembling, but his own body stopped like it was petrified.

Then she looked at him.

With tears on her eyes, looking straight ahead in his.

And she definitely smiled.

"Could you please give me you, Zee?"

He stood up, too slow, listening to every mechanism of his tin body beating. Yes, beating. Like a heart. Like a big and steel heart, pulsing through his mind and going away for all his members, head, arms, legs, hands.

When he noticed it, his hands were holding her face.

Gently.

As he ever wanted to.

"Yes, I'd like to." – He answered, without knowing anything else to say.

His fake lips touched her real ones.

And they kissed, because it didn't matter at all. If it was real or not, they didn't need to know. They had enough of each other just to believe in.

The End


End file.
